


And Your Arms Feel Like Home

by sonus



Series: You Got Me Like (Oh My! Oh My!) [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Background Relationships, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Reverse Fake Dating, background jihan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonus/pseuds/sonus
Summary: The whole situation seems pretty clean from Soonyoung's perspective.Wonwoo gets annoyed by his constant invitations to blind dates (even though in his opinion his friend definitely should go out once in a while), panics and tells Soonyoung he already happens to be dating someone.His biggest enemy on top of that.Like hell Soonyoung is going to believe that. (But maybe he should)///Somehow Wonwoo and Mingyu find themselves in a fake dating situation. The catch? They are together for real. (Wonwoo swears to God they are)
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: You Got Me Like (Oh My! Oh My!) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557391
Comments: 9
Kudos: 293





	And Your Arms Feel Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello there~
> 
> i'm so happy this one is finally finished it's been a RIDE heh:D it's my first svt work and also a big ship one so im kinda nervous but oh well:'3
> 
> biggest thanks to my 9900gc especially raina (credits for even suggesting the reverse fake dating au. girl idk why and how this monster was born after your innocent suggestion but WELL) and val who read thru it and helped me thru the hardest parts (ripppp)
> 
> to everyone else!! i hope you will enjoy this (not so little) attempt at reverse fake dating meanie :'33  
> (also yeah this will have a sequel hehe)

If there is one thing that Wonwoo never really gets about people it's their interest in other’s lives.

He could be the quietest person ever, not trying to attract any attention to himself and yet everyone would still ask him to share personal details ro tell him what he should and shouldn’t do.

It’s easy to just ignore or tell people to fuck off if they are simply strangers that he will most likely never meet again but the problem starts when they aren’t.

Soonyoung is one of those people who love knowing basically everything about his friends and while it’s sweet to see how much he cares, there are moments in which Wonwoo wonders what did he do wrong in his past life to be bothered by Soonyoung over the same object over and over again.

“Wonwoo I found you a perfect blind date!” his friend exclaims enthusiastically like they haven’t talked about this a hundred times already. Wonwoo’s answer was always a no but the older never stopped trying.

“For once I agree that this one isn’t that much of a bad idea,” Jihoon says and Wonwoo throws him a judging glance. How did Soonyoung convince Jihoon to cooperate? Usually, the youngest of the trio stayed silent while his boyfriend tried to make Wonwoo agree.

“No,” he says calmly. Usually, it takes a few times before Soonyoung drops it but judging from his expression today might be a little bit different.

“I swear this one would be a good match!” Soonyoung pleads with his eyes and he looks like a kicked puppy but Wonwoo doesn’t turn away or break eye contact. This won't work on him.

“I already said no,” he repeats as if that would magically shut the other up.

Of course, it doesn’t work.

“Just this once please,” Soonyoung tries once more and Jihoon joins in on the intense staring.

“I truly hate you two so much,” Wonwoo groans.

“No you don’t,” Jihoon answers and if Wonwoo wasn’t ready to strangle him before, now he was for sure.

“C’mon!” Soonyoung pleads. “We just want you to be happy.”

Wonwoo gives his friend a _look_ but Soonyoung ignores him completely.

“You are always so lonely. Only reading your books and studying.”

“Did it ever cross your mind that it’s because I actually care about my grades,” he says in the most patient voice he can muster at the moment.

“It did but I don’t study that much and I’m still here,” Soonyoung points at himself as if what he was saying was something to be proud of. Wonwoo raises an eyebrow, unimpressed. Even Jihoon looks away from his boyfriend. Probably regretting his life choices as he should. “Please Wonwoo, just one date and I’ll never bother you again.”

It sounds almost too good and Wonwoo sighs deeply.

If only it was that easy as agreeing to that one date. Unfortunately, he couldn’t do that even if the perspective of Soonyoung leaving him alone for an eternity sounded beautiful.

“Soonyoung,” he says slowly and tries to find the right words. To be honest, he didn’t think he would have to do this so soon. A year or two and he would totally be ready to share that part of his life. And that is only half an exaggeration. “I’m already dating someone.”

Silence falls on the table. Wonwoo doesn’t want to look up, knowing all too well just how many questions his friends will have for him.

“ _What?_ ” Soonyoung’s voice sounds _wrong_ and Wonwoo looks up instantly. His friend looks like he hadn’t breathed in a while and Jihoon gets up, alarmed.

Soonyoung waves his boyfriend off and takes a big breath and Wonwoo flinches, already sensing what is about to happen.

“Jeon Wonwoo!” Soonyoung exclaims loudly which makes a few heads turn into their direction. To his terror, Wonwoo sees Mingyu, who is sitting all the way across the cafeteria, lift his head to look at them for a second too. Wonwoo wishes the earth would swallow him whole. “You have been dating someone this whole time and you never said anything?”

“Define ‘all this time’” Wonwoo says and Soonyoung shots him a murderous look.

“First of all,” Jihoon steps in and despite hurt visible in his eyes, he acts calm. “Let’s calm down.”

Wonwoo nods and after a moment of an intense battle of staring between the two, Soonyoung nods too.

“Now Wonwoo,” Jihoon turns his attention back to him and the older feels a pang of guilt in his chest. He knows that ultimately he has no obligation to share his love life with anyone but seeing how shaken up his friends are he feels bad. “Explain please.”

“I was so worried you asshole,” Soonyoung says and his voice isn’t as loud or as bright as normal. “I was worried you are just gonna bury yourself in your books one day and no one would notice.”

Wonwoo rolls his eyes. Like that would even happen. Soonyoung always calls him until he picks up as soon as he is as much as late. But this is probably not the moment to point that out.

“You shouldn’t have, really,” he says instead and Soonyoung raises his eyebrows.

“How was I supposed to know that you have already found someone behind our backs,” he frowns at his own words and Jihoon looks at Wonwoo with a strange look. “Who are you even dating?”

And this is the part that Wonwoo dreaded the most. Because it can go south very fast.

He takes a deep breath, fully prepared for more screaming.

“Mingyu,” he lets out and it’s so fast and quiet that both Soonyoung and Jihoon lean in closer to catch it.

Wonwoo watches his friends freeze in their spots, backs bend in his direction. Soonyoung’s expression is frozen in shock. In contrast, Jihoon’s face looks blank like all his thoughts have left his body.

That’s kind of what he expected and when he has thought about it before he always laughed at the thought of his friend’s comical expressions after hearing the news but now he is as far away from laughter as one can be.

Soonyoung collects himself first.

“That’s—” he gets out. “Pure bullshit Wonwoo.”

“It really is not,” the younger tries but he knows his voice sounds weak. He should have expected denial with the way he and Mingyu act around each other on campus but, for some reason, he didn’t. Maybe because he knows both sides of the story. He knows Mingyu’s smile and all of the things his two friends don’t get to see.

For them, Mingyu is just a sophomore that Wonwoo hates for one reason or another. And he never corrected them.

“Look, I didn’t know you were that desperate to get me off your back but I don’t buy it,” Soonyoung says and Jihoon finally snaps out of it too. “We all know you hate him nuts. How am I supposed to believe you were fucking him the whole time?”

Wonwoo almost chokes at the older’s words and it probably only makes Soonyoung believe his point more.

“See? Even you can’t believe your own words.”

‘ _That’s really not it_ ,’ Wonwoo thinks but at this point saying it is probably pointless.

He turns his attention to Jihoon with pleading eyes. The younger shrugs.

“I’m not saying anything but it seems unlikely,” Soonyoung’s expression suddenly brightens up at his boyfriend’s words and Wonwoo rolls his eyes.

“See!” Soonyoung points at the shortest of the three. “Even Jisoo hyung and Jeonghan hyung would make more sense as a couple.”

At that Wonwoo exchanges looks with Jihoon.

“Maybe because they are almost dating?” Wonwoo suggests. The pair that the older has brought up for no reason is an object of a big bet around the campus about which Soonyoung has apparently no idea.

“Here I have to agree with Wonwoo, those two will get together by the end of this year for sure.”

Wonwoo sighs and wants to comment that, maybe, if Jihoon used his brain he would have agreed with him on the important topic at hand too. But he stops himself. At the end of the day, he can’t really blame neither Soonyoung nor Jihoon for not believing him.

“Well whatever, forget those two then. But you dating Mingyu is impossible,” Soonyoung look’s him in the eyes. There’s this spark in them that screams ‘try to prove me wrong’ to Wonwoo.

He stays quiet.

“Can’t wait for you two to try to act civil around each other to try to prove this. Well, if you even manage to convince him,” Soonyoung snorts and Wonwoo flinches. He knows his friends well and if Soonyoung has made up his mind it will be hard to convince him otherwise.

But that shouldn’t be a problem, right? Because despite what his friend’s believe he really _is_ dating the younger. Have been for the past year.

Wonwoo can feel Jihoon’s eyes on him when he glances at where Mingyu is sitting with the other sophomores.

He grimaces when instead of his boyfriend’s gaze he meets that of Hansol who frowns at him. Sometimes Wonwoo forgets that Mingyu’s friends don’t know about them too.

Maybe not announcing this whole thing to their friends and keeping it lowkey was a big mistake after all.

❤❤❤

After his classes finally finish all Wonwoo can think about is getting home. He can feel all the stares on him as he crosses the corridors after dinner and while he doesn’t believe in Soonyoung spreading the ‘news’ intentionally he knows that walls have ears in this university.

He almost runs out of his classroom, books in hand and heads in the direction of the main doors, hoping to be out of the building before the masses of loud students can fill up the corridors.

There are a lot of lonely people already here but no one Wonwoo recognizes and so he speeds up a little.

He doesn't get far, just to the middle of the little square outside his department, before he is stopped by a familiar face.

“Hyung!” a voice calls out to him and despite being worried about the conversation Wonwoo knows he will have to have in a minute he relaxes at the sound of it. “Wonwoo hyung! Hey!”

He stops in his tracks and waits for the younger.

Mingyu catches up to him, his coat flapping awkwardly in the autumn wind. He gives the older a bright smile and Wonwoo smiles lightly in return.

“Why didn’t you wait for me? I was worried for a moment,” he says and Wonwoo feels he familiar pang of guilt in his stomach. Another person worried about him for absolutely no reason. Well, Mingyu did have a reason he supposes. They always meet after classes. “You weren’t there when I got out and I thought something happened but then I saw Soonyoung hyung and Jihoon hyung and they didn’t look worried so I figured—”

Wonwoo sighs. How did the younger not get the news yet he is not sure. Or maybe Soonyoung really didn’t spread it since it was so _unbelievable_.

“Sorry about that,” he says apologetically. He didn’t mean to run away from the younger it just kind of slipped his mind that instead of going straight home he was supposed to go get Mingyu first. “Something threw me off today and I forgot.”

Mingyu stares at him, intrigued. He can almost hear the questions that are popping up in his head right now. But the younger stays quiet, letting him decide if he wants to share.

But well, this time it isn’t even a choice and besides, he would do it even if he had one.

“Soonyoung was trying to set me up again but for some reason, he wasn’t taking no for an answer today,” he says and Mingyu’s expression changes to one of understanding. It’s not the first time this has happened but this is different. Wonwoo can feel a headache coming. “He insisted on me going to at least one of his blind dates and then he would shut up forever.”

“Sounds interesting,” Mingyu comments and Wonwoo agrees. “Did you agree?”

At that, he stares at his younger companion and suddenly he feels so out of place. For a second before Mingyu’s face breaks into a smile he feels like maybe his friends were right after all and he was really spreading bullshit. But then Mingyu laughs and the feeling passes.

“Hyung your face,” he gets out between giggles. Mingyu is such a demon sometimes. But for some reason, it makes Wonwoo smile. “You better have not agreed thought.”

The older rolls his eyes.

“Of course I didn’t,” he says and then takes a deep breath and prepares himself for even more screaming, he can’t be too sure. “I told them I was already dating someone.”

“And that worked?” the younger asks suspiciously. Excuses usually don’t work on Soonyoung and he knows it.

“I told him I’m dating you,” he deadpans.

They both stare at each other for a moment without a word, Mingyu’s expression blank. It reminds Wonwoo of Jihoon’s reaction to the news.

“You did?” the younger finally says and Wonwoo nods hesitantly. To be fair keeping it a secret was kind of his idea, not Mingyu’s. The younger has never had a problem with telling anyone about their relationship.

Wonwoo didn’t mind too but he didn’t like people asking him about his personal life. He never wanted others to _expect_ him to act a certain way around Mingyu and so instead of giving the younger warm smiles when they passed by each other in the corridors Wonwoo mostly stared at him with cold expressions.

Which Mingyu doesn’t really mind, he even laughed at him back when they were at one of their places, hanging out after school.

“Hansol keeps asking me what have I done for you to try to freeze me with your gaze every day. Seungkwan has even made up some wild theories, you don’t even wanna know hyung,” he probably really didn’t want to know. “But I know the truth. You aren’t trying to freeze me you are trying to _undress me_ with your gaze. Kinda sexy.”

Wonwoo remembers throwing pillows at the younger after that particular tease.

But it’s true that it have earned him a reputation of disliking his own boyfriend. And then the wild gossip came and all of a sudden apparently Mingyu hated him too and they became the most infamous duo in college.

This whole thing sounds like a poor drama scenario and Wonwoo, the least dramatic person ever, wonders how have it become his life.

“Yeah. Soonyoung even called me out for apparently talking bullshit so it went great I guess.”

Mingyu snorts and there is read coloring the tip of his nose. The wind blows and Wonwoo knows they should hurry home otherwise the younger will get sick just a few days before an important exam.

“Let’s go home,” he mumbles and Mingyu nods enthusiastically. He looks like an overgrown puppy like this and Wonwoo gets a sudden urge to reach out and tug at the flaps of his coat until the taller boy would lean in and they could kiss.

But they are still outside the school building and there are a lot of people around so he stops himself and points at the bus stop near the gate.

“After you,” he says and they start on their everyday route back home.

❤❤❤

Wonwoo’s apartment is the place where most of their meetings happen. They go on dates sometimes too but most of the time they are just too lazy to get up and go. It works for them perfectly; Mingyu loves sleeping and Wonwoo would rather play with the younger’s hair while sitting on the sofa with a book in his hand and a sleeping Mingyu’s head in his lap than go out.

Wonwoo lives alone so when they open the door Mingyu goes straight for the sofa. The older smiles at his boyfriend as he flops down on the soft cushions after putting the groceries they got on the way here in the fridge.

“A tiring day?” he asks as he makes his way to the kitchen to heat up the dinner that they made the day before.

A groan comes from the other room as Mingyu shifts on the sofa.

“Please, I’m pretty sure professor Kim hates me,” he whines and Wonwoo rolls his eyes.

“Maybe if you actually paid attention in her class.”

"Not my fault. Seokmin is always distracting me, any complaints should be directed at him."

Wonwoo rolls his eyes and comes into the living room just to give Mingyu a flick on the forehead.

"Are you really an adult? Or just an overgrown child," Mingyu looks up at him with a pout.

"I'm only a year younger than you, you know."

"You sure don't act like it sometimes," that earns Wonwoo a pointed look and he decides to go back to the kitchen to check on their dinner.

It's almost ready so he yells at the younger to go wash his hands or he won't be getting any food. When he finally leaves the sofa with a painted look Wonwoo stops for a moment to look around his apartment.

He definitely needs to clear up a bit later.

There's a pile of his books at the corner of the table and a pair of mugs from the afternoon before that he forgot to wash. He smiles at the memory of drinking hot cocoa, which Mingyu is amazing at making.

There's also Mingyu's hoodie peeking out from behind the sofa. And his t-shirt hanging from the door, still a little bit wet from last night.

There's even more of Mingyu's stuff all over the house. The younger's toothbrush and his favorite shampoo in the bathroom, spare clothes in Wonwoo's closet. And so much more small things that the older can't even tell to who they belong at this point.

Looking at all of that it seems like Mingyu is practically already living with him, with the amount of time he spends over and the amount of space his stuff takes up.

Wonwoo looks over to see if Mingyu is done already but the younger is still in the bathroom and he can hear water running.

Truth to be told he has thought about it. About asking Mingyu to move in but there's something that tells him to wait for now. He wants the younger here with him 24/7, he doesn't mind the whining and the constant sleepiness of his partner. He guesses he kind of needs the affection. He likes Mingyu's company a little bit too much.

' _Ah, I'm far too gone_ ,' he thinks and sighs.

And thank God that's exactly the moment Mingyu chooses to finally come back. he younger has a towel over his shoulders and Wonwoo can tell right away what took him so long. His hair is wet.

"You staying over tonight?" he asks with raised eyebrows. There's no way he is letting Mingyu go after dinner, not with wet hair.

"Am I?" Mingyu asks in a playful tone and Wonwoo throws the hoodie he retrieved from behind the bed at him.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," he says and the younger smirks at him cheekily.

"Whatever you want me to do hyung," Mingyu finally sits down and Wonwoo thanks the lord because he was close to committing actual murder at this point.

They eat dinner in silence broken only by few comments here and there. Then they clean up the plates and Mingyu finally takes care of the two forgotten mugs and looks a Wonwoo with a spark in his eyes.

"You up for hot cocoa again hyung?" and when the older nods he hops excitedly to the fridge to get the milk.

As they both circle the kitchen, Mingyu on a mission to make them drinks and Wonwoo making sure there are no dirty dishes left they fall into a comfortable silence.

Then the younger starts humming something under his breath and Wonwoo joins him when he recognizes the melody. He smiles with the corner of his lips as Mingyu raises his voice a little and soon enough they are just singing while working.

"All done!" Mingyu announces after about ten minutes and he gets back to the sofa with the hot cocoas in his hands. Wonwoo observes the way the tip of his tongue peeks out of his mouth when he concentrates on no spilling anything.

He delivers them safely and they both settle on the soft cushions.

Wonwoo automatically grabs his cup and brings it to his lips but Mingyu opts for his phone instead.

He unlocks it, reads something and then frowns.

“Minghao just texted me,” Mingyu’s eyes are still glued to the screen but his voice is dangerously muffled. Wonwoo looks at the younger. It looks like he is trying very hard not to laugh. “He asked me if I know that, apparently, I’m dating you.”

Wonwoo stares at the younger for a moment but there’s only a smile on his face.

“Aren’t you mad?” he asks cautiously.

“Mad?” Mingyu looks up with confusion coloring his eyes. “Because you told your friends we are dating? No. Do I wish you told me before so I didn’t look like a clown in front of them? Maybe. But hyung, it’s not a bad thing and we would have had to tell them anyway. Well, unless you were planning to break up with me or something.”

Mingyu laughs but Wonwoo can tell that his own words have made him uncomfortable all of a sudden.

He can’t believe this idiot.

“Don’t be stupid,” he says and moves closer to ruffle Mingyu’s hair. “Why would I do that? I love you, you overgrown idiot.”

Mingyu grimaces.

“Okay I get it but you don’t have to insult me hyung,” Wonwoo freezes for a moment but Mingyu reaches out and grabs his hand which is still on the younger’s head. “I’m joking hyung. Are you fine thought? Normally you would just laugh with me.”

Is he fine? There’s nothing wrong with him, he wasn’t hurt. Yet Mingyu’s words and the way Soonyoung disregarded his claims right off the bat made him think. Was he really that awful to the younger?

“You don’t feel bad in this relationship right?” he asks and Mingyu’s frown deepens. The younger stares at him and then lightly pulls at his hand and Wonwoo complies when his boyfriend guides him to to move closer to make sure the older will listen carefully.

“You know I wouldn’t be there if I did,” he says and his hand travels to the small of Wonwoo’s back. Mingyu’s fingers start circling the spot and the older’s muscles slowly start to relax under his touch. “C’mon hyung give me affection.”

Wonwoo laughs but doesn’t move just yet.

“Do you think I should have told them sooner?” he asks and the younger sighs again.

“You aren’t a fan of oversharing hyung. I think there’s nothing wrong with sharing that kind of information when you are ready.”

Wonwoo nods but then his mind wanders back to Minghao and the rest of Mingyu’s friends.

“Won’t they be mad at you?” he asks and points at the phone, now lying forgotten on the sofa. The screen is still light up and the chat with Minghao is open, the message unanswered.

“Minghao?” Mingyu picks up the device. “No, they won’t. By the way hyung, what should I answer him?”

“What do you mean? Just tell him it’s true?” there’s a spark in the younger’s eyes that he isn’t sure he likes.

“Oh, but would that be fun? Soonyoung hyung doesn’t believe you anyway and I’m sure the whole school will think we _aren’t_ dating by tomorrow.”

“So you suggest we act like we aren’t dating?” Wonwoo asks and Mingyu shakes his head vigorously.

“No, I suggest we act like we _do_. And see how they react. Will there be a rumor about us faking it? I kind of want to know,” there’s a dangerous smirk on Mingyu’s lips and Wonwoo stares. “If that’s fine with you of course. Public displays of affection aren’t for everyone.”

Wonwoo feels the corners of his lips lift up involuntarily.

“And they call _me_ the devil,” he says playfully and the younger laughs. “Kim Mingyu what am I gonna do with you?”

Mingyu laughs some more as Wonwoo reaches out to tickle him a little. He doesn’t get too close or too serious, he knows how hard the other can kick.

“So you in?” Mingyu asks and the older nods. “I knew I was dating you for a reason.”

Wonwoo smirks.

“You are lucky that I love you,” he says and Mingyu rolls his eyes with a fast ‘yes, yes’ before pulling Wonwoo in.

It takes a few hours before the younger finally answers Minghao.

❤❤❤

Wonwoo's first mistake is probably thinking that maybe Soonyoung will let him live this one down after all. There's hope here because Wonwoo knows his friend isn't a monster who enjoys others suffering. At least not _that_ much to drag it out. But that soon turns out to be nothing more than wishful thinking.

As soon as he and Mingyu reach the school the next day, Soonyoung is there waiting for them at the front door.

Wonwoo's eyes go to his boyfriend but the smile on Mingyu's face doesn't waver.

To give Soonyoung some credit his smirk stays in place too even as he sees them approach him together.

Wonwoo gives his boyfriend a small wave of his hand and a quiet 'see you later' but Mingyu shakes his head. The memory of what they agreed on last night suddenly flashes bright and clean in his head and he wants to groan.

But he can’t show that to Soonyoung right? Or can he?

The smile on Mingyu’s face is so bright as they approach Wonwoo’s friend and it only grows as the one on Soonyoung’s face seems to slowly dissolve.

Now Wonwoo wants to smirk too. Maybe Mingyu’s idea isn’t so bad after all.

“Hey hyung!” the younger shouts cheerfully and there are a few heads turning in their direction. And unlike yesterday, this time people actually _look_ at them and Wonwoo can see the frowns on their faces.

Boys and girls tap their friend’s shoulders and, one by one, everyone slowly turns to stare at what’s happening.

They really _are_ a sensation.

“Did the news spread already?” he asks Soonyoung in a low voice, not wanting any of the bystanders to hear him.

“What? That you and Mingyu are dating? I don’t think so,” Soonyoung frowns at them both and then gestures at the people behind their backs. “But they will now for sure. You could have stopped this and just agreed to that date Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo loves his friend, he really does, but at that moment he feels anger rise in his chest.

“This wouldn’t have happened if not for you insisting on me going anywhere,” he hisses under his breath and he can feel Mingyu’s fingers softly brushing his wrist. He gives the younger a look that says that it’s _fine_. He got this. “I admit I regret telling you like this but after seeing your reaction I think you can see why. I won’t withdraw my statement.”

Mingyu’s fingers are firmly grasping his wrist now and when Wonwoo looks up to check on his boyfriend he sees that his attention is already somewhere else. He slowly traces it back to Soonyoung whose expression is unreadable now.

“I’m sorry that I made you uncomfortable,” he says and looks around. “He guys! Nothing to see here, seriously!”

Not everyone looks convinced but after a minute of intense staring from the older, people slowly start coming back to what they were doing before. Wonwoo can still feel a few lingering stares on them but it’s nothing compared to before.

“I’m sorry for snapping,” Wonwoo says when he finally feels like they are alone. “I guess the gossip will start now.”

Mingyu gives him a look which says ‘wasn’t this the whole point?’ and Wonwoo smirks at him when he is sure Soonyoung’s attention is elsewhere.

“I’m sure it won’t be that bad, no one will be talking about you two dating,” Soonyoung says and winks at them. “You are safe.”

Wonwoo has his worries but he doesn’t voice them. Mingyu looks like he also does but the younger stays quiet too.

“Shit!” Soonyoung exclaims when he looks down at his phone. “Jihoon is bombarding my phone. If I don’t hurry I’ll be late for class. See you both later.”

And just like that, he is gone.

Wonwoo turns to look at Mingyu and their gazes meet. The younger smiles shyly and Wonwoo smiles back.

People pass by them and throw at them discreet, in their opinion, glances.

Wonwoo guesses there really is no turning back now. Despite what Soonyoung said about people talking, he knows that’s it.

Because no matter what, neither Wonwoo nor Mingyu believe that.

❤❤❤

It turns out people are talking about it after all, just as Wonwoo expected them to.

If he felt gazes on himself the day before, this morning Wonwoo feels almost monitored.

During his second class of the day, he gets a text from Mingyu telling him to meet for lunch with a bunch of hearts attracted at the end and after staring at it for a while he sends an ‘okay’ and a heart back.

He drags his legs behind on his way to the cafeteria and he can hear some of the whispers. People aren’t even trying to be subtle.

“Have you heard the news? That’s impossible, right? With the way they treat each other. Especially that junior, Wonwoo, I heard he is nothing but a jerk to Mingyu,” some girl whispers loudly to her best friend and they probably don’t even notice him as he bumps shoulders with her in the thin corridor.

Wonwoo reminds himself of the way Mingyu giggled softly that one time he has tried to carry the younger to his bedroom. It was a big fail and he almost dropped him a few times, not to mention the bruise Mingyu got from when he bumped his head against the door frame.

He isn’t a jerk to Mingyu, would never be.

Wonwoo picks up speed, wanting to be off the corridors as soon as possible. None of those whispers will mean anything when he is with the younger but now they are getting to him.

Wonwoo tries hard but he isn’t fast enough and he hears parts of other conversations that make his head spin.

“Mingyu is like the best looking guy in school and he settles for someone who doesn’t even treat them right? This must be fake I’ve never seen them look at each other with anything else than hatred.”

Wonwoo tries to overshadow the words by bringing back yet another memory and it kind of works.

He remembers their first kiss quite well. It’s been over a year since that but it doesn’t stop Wonwoo’s brain from playing the memory to him during random times.

He has agreed to go for a walk in a park after the younger has told Wonwoo he liked him one sunny afternoon. Truth to be told, he had noticed Mingyu before. Being the tallest guy in college and also so bright and friendly made him quite distinguishable. Wonwoo just never thought that of all the people the younger would like _him_.

But from one date to the next, things went smoothly and by the end of the third one, they were already dating.

Mingyu takes him back to his dorm that evening, not for any funny business, just to watch movies and eat some homemade food.

The evening is nice and just before he is about to go home Wonwoo decides to take the initiative and so he grabs the collar of Mingyu’s t-shirt and makes the younger lean in.

The world would probably explode if Wonwoo told the school that it's not a recent thing and their favorite puppy guy has been dating him for over a year now.

Those people don’t know shit about him and Mingyu and Wonwoo finally relaxes as he gets to the cafeteria and finds a smiling Mingyu with two sets of food and a coffee already sitting there.

The younger slides one of the food trays to him as he sets down and Wonwoo feels his mood suddenly lift up as he sees what Mingyu got him.

There, on the ugly red plastic tray, lays a hamburger.

Wonwoo turns to his boyfriend.

"How much was it? Or would you rather I buy you that favorite winter tea of yours on the way home?" they could stop at the place that serves it and bring back some to his apartment.

"It's on me hyung," Mingyu says and Wonwoo frowns. He is about to protest and the younger must have sensed it because he adds. "Seriously don't even try. Seeing you smile was already worth it."

Wonwoo rolls his eyes at the cheesy words but smiles some more. He guesses his expression must have made the younger worried.

Have Mingyu heard any of the gossips too?

Judging from the expression that slowly forms on his face, yes.

The corners of his mouth turn down a little and Wonwoo can see how hard he is trying to maintain the spark in his eyes.

He looks down at the food and then his eyes drift off to Mingyu again.

They are supposed to show more affection now right?

It's not even about making his friends believe him or whatever anymore. Wonwoo wants people to know he appreciates Mingyu and that the younger isn't forced to do this. He isn't _stuck_ with him.

So he reaches out and gently lifts up his boyfriend's hand to intertwine their fingers together. Mingyu stares at their raised and tangled up hands and his gaze slides to Wonwoo's face probably looking for some sight of discomfort.

Wonwoo knows that he won't find it there.

"I've heard what people have been saying," he says quietly and Wonwoo doesn't want to meet his gaze. "And we both know it's pure bullshit hyung. We discussed it yesterday already. I don't _care_ how you look at me on campus, I know it's just your resting face. It's all bullshit."

Wonwoo nods because he _knows_ it.

Besides this is not their only worry. Soonyoung pretty much doesn't allow the thought of this being true nowhere near his brain. Jihoon will probably be easier to convince, with how observant the younger can be when he wants to.

Wonwoo wonders if the news have reached his friends in the year above already.

“I don’t think Soonyoung is fully convinced yet,” he says and Mingyu laughs at his miserable expression.

“I don’t think he is convinced in the slightest. I don’t think anyone is,” the younger says and takes a sip of his coffee and then passes it to Wonwoo who unconsciously takes it to drink too. His hand stops mid-air and he throws Mingyu a glance. “Drink hyung, I bought it for us both.”

So Wonwoo willes his hand to complete its journey and he drinks the coffee. He grimaces slightly at how sweet it is but he knows that’s just Mingyu’s style.

If anything, this will only make people talk more. Well, sitting together at lunch probably did the trick already and made people whisper. The hand holding is basically all they need for everyone to finally realize that the gossips circling the school since the morning are true.

It doesn’t feel bad, sitting together and enjoying little things outside of their little bubble in Wonwoo’s apartment and the older starts to realize how he probably should have told his friends about Mingyu a long time ago.

“What are we gonna do then?” he asks after a few minutes of them eating their meals in silence. Mingyu looks content at that moment and the younger turns to him and stares for a second like he forgot about the whole thing already.

But he recovers just as fast and smiles wildly.

“We just do more of the things we normally do but now in public,” he gestures to the whole of the cafeteria. “You know. We act like a couple that we are.”

Wonwoo snorts and when he turns to look at other people that are currently eating their lunch too he doesn’t find himself uncomfortable when they stare back at him.

“So if I kissed you right now what would you say,” he teases and Mingyu swallows loudly.

“I would say that my breath is disgusting and so is yours,” the younger answers and laughs under Wonwoo’s judging stare.

“You do have a point. I guess no kissing until we get back home and can shower.”

“Shower together?” Mingyu asks and raises one of his eyebrows. Wonwoo takes the, now empty, coffee cup and aims at the younger’s head. 

That day after all of their classes finish Wonwoo drags Mingyu to the tea place anyway and they both leave it with matching drinks in hands. As much as the older needs cheering up he knows that at the end of the day the whole thing affects Mingyu just as much.

❤❤❤

When Wonwoo wakes up to his loud and annoying alarm the next morning he is alone.

Just a few hours ago there was also Mingyu there, his long arms spread over Wonwoo's chest in a sleeping attempt at a hug while the older was reading a book.

Now, only an imprint of his body remains on the covers. Wonwoo frowns. He doesn't recall the younger going home or any noises in the early morning hours.

Whatever the reason for his absence might be Wonwoo needs to get up if he doesn't want to be late for his mid-day lecture.

As he scrambles to his feet and looks around in a search of a t-shirt to throw on his eyes catch something lying on the kitchen counter.

It's a small note and when he gets closer he recognizes Mingyu's handwriting.

‘ _I had morning classes and didn’t want to wake you up. I left you some breakfast is in the fridge._ ’

He sighs and places the post-it note back where Mingyu left it a few hours ago. The younger did mention having a few extra lectures a few days ago and Wonwoo feels bad for making him stay the night when he knows Mingyu had to run back to his dorm room to get his books before starting his day for real.

It would be so much easier if they lived together. Just yesterday the thought made Wonwoo frown with uncertainty but now as he takes the breakfast that Mingyu made out of the fridge he feels a pang in his chest.

Another post-it note is attached to the plate.

There is not a single word on it, just a sun drawn with a black sharpie.

❤❤❤

On his way to campus Wonwoo’s mind is still occupied with the post-it notes and Mingyu’s warm smile that he is so used to seeing once he wakes up.

It feels just plain wrong to walk all that distance to their college alone.

And Wonwoo is probably predictable but as soon as he gets to his destination he focuses to remember what’s Mingyu’s next class and goes to the level he suspects the younger must already be on.

It’s hard to miss Mingyu even in corridors as packed as this one. He towers above everyone else and so Wonwoo spots him pretty fast.

He smiles lightly and waves at his boyfriend as he catches the sight of him and then also waves at Mingyu’s friends.

People notice them and a patch to where the group is standing suddenly cleans and it makes Wonwoo’s blood run cold. He has already forgotten about the gossip going around.

But, well, he supposes it doesn’t really matter now anyway.

They wouldn’t notice anything different about him today, nothing to fuel the fire.

But Mingyu notices it right off the bat.

The younger’s eyes grow comically wide as he stares at Wonwoo in shock. The older smirks, proud of making his ever so loud lover speechless for once.

Seungkwan and Hansol stare at them both in question.

“ _Is that my t-shirt?_ ” Mingyu asks under his breath as Wonwoo stops next to him with a stoic expression.

He doesn’t have to answer the question. The top he is wearing is baggy, clearly too big for his frame even though Wonwoo isn’t _small_.

He is only small next to Mingyu.

And besides, it’s one of his boyfriend’s favorites, something he wouldn’t normally wear. Mostly because it has a big ‘1997’ across the back. But nobody needs to know it, Wonwoo has his coat on.

“I don’t want to disturb whatever is currently happening between you two,” Seungkwan starts and when Wonwoo’s eyes slide to him the younger blushes a little. They aren’t exactly close but he has seen the pair across the campus a few times and, of course, Mingyu talks about them a lot. He guesses coming up to them like that was a little strange, especially if the two also didn’t believe in him dating their best friend. “But people are _staring_.”

Wonwoo doesn’t want to look around his shoulder. He can feel the stares on his back already.

Hansol frowns and dares a look around them.

“Is this because of the fake dating rumors?” he asks and Seungkwan stares at him with his blush slowly getting a deeper shade of red.

“ _Hansol_ ,” he nudges the younger.

Wonwoo feels out of the loop. Last time he checked there were many rumors but fake dating wasn’t exactly one of them.

Then the conversation he has had with Soonyoung comes to his minds and he sighs.

Maybe he should have expected this to happen.

“Fake dating?” Mingyu asks and Wonwoo turns to the younger to check his reaction.

“I know right? It’s like some kind of a drama,” Seungkwan looks a lot more thrilled about this than the both of them combined. “Why weren’t we like this too?”

The last words are directed at Hansol and Wonwoo admires the younger for restraining from rolling his eyes so hard they would fall out.

“Fake dating?” he asks with sarcasm barely visible in his voice. “Would you seriously rather live in a cheap movie script than just date normally?”

Wonwoo isn’t sure if Hansol is ready to hear the answer to that question yet. Seungkwan throws his boyfriend a judging look but when Hansol just smiles in return and holds out his hand for the older to take, his face breaks into a wide grin.

“Okay, you might have made several points,” he says in a sweet voice and Hansol rolls his eyes. “I’m dating a smart cookie.”

Wonwoo glances at Mingyu only to find the younger already looking at him. He tries to ask him if they are also this disgusting with his eyes and by the expression his boyfriend makes he guesses that, yes, _they are_.

Which is fantastic.

Just as Wonwoo is about to straight up turn around and leave this conversation Seungkwan suddenly jumps and curses under his breath.

“Fuck!”

Hansol sends him a worried glance and all Wonwoo can do is stare.

“We are almost late to class!” Seungkwan exclaims and it seems like it. While they were talking the corridor has got way too quiet. “I can’t afford to be late for the second time today. Come on Hansol, let’s go.”

Wonwoo doesn’t ask how did the younger manage to be late before even though this is literally most people’s second period.

He turns to Mingyu.

“Tell me you weren’t late for your first class.”

“I wasn’t late for my first class,” Mingyu says in a mechanical voice and Wonwoo frowns.

“Tell me you aren’t lying.”

Mingyu turns to him and his face breaks into a smile.

“C’mon hyung, who do you think I am? I was on time for it, I promise.”

Wonwoo sighs and reaches out to hold the younger’s hand.

“Let’s make sure it stays this way the whole day.”

And by some miracle, Mingyu isn’t late to his second period.

But Wonwoo is.

❤❤❤

The newest gossip spreads like wildfire and soon enough he gets weird glances not only from strangers but also from his friends.

Wonwoo can tell Jihoon is trying not to stare. It’s very much his style to just quietly judge the situation and come to conclusions which he won’t share.

Soonyoung, on the other hand, is the exact opposite. The older frowns at him openly when he shows up to first of their shared classes that day and doesn’t stop throwing him questioning gazes the whole time they are on campus together.

He never asks openly about it. It would have been so easy and Wonwoo almost laughs from frustration when Soonyoung complements _Mingyu’s_ t-shirt. How it apparently suits Wonwoo so well.

Screaming that it’s his boyfriend’s not his isn’t probably the best idea and so Wonwoo stays quiet and just nods at his friend’s stupidity while Jihoon observes.

And that’s about all that happens that day if Wonwoo has to be honest. He doesn’t see Mingyu again until after school and even then it’s not a long meeting.

So he wakes up alone for the second day in a row.

And this time when he turns around and doesn't find Mingyu's familiar figure next to him and there is no even breathing on his neck that he is so used too, something inside his stomach twist weirdly.

As Wonwoo moves around his apartment this morning he decides it feels wrong not having Mingyu around.

With the amount of time the younger spends at his apartment it's almost as if they live together already so asking him to move in should only be a formality.

Right?

Wonwoo decides he is going to find out soon.

❤❤❤

At first glance, it may look like Wonwoo has only two friends at this godforsaken college. He spends most of his time with Jihoon and Soonyoung because they are in the same year and even though they major in completely different things, they share some classes from time to time.

But the truth is he has more friends. Wonwoo may not be meeting with them so frequently but they are there.

Jisoo and Jeonghan are highschool friends of his and even though they are also in the same college, they are a year above him.

Yes, the infamous duo that the whole campus is betting on are his friends.

Once in awhile, the three of them have lunch together in the busy cafeteria and when Jeonghan playfully throws his arm over Wonwoo’s shoulders on his way to get food and Jisoo appears on his other side with a big smile on his face, he guesses today is one of those days.

“So I’ve heard the news,” Jeonghan whispers dramatically and Wonwoo almost groans at him. He wishes people would just drop it. Especially his friends if they are not going to believe him anyway.

It all sounded almost funny when he was talking about it with Mingyu or even with Seungkwan and Hansol but right now he was getting tired of them all asking.

“I personally find it hard to believe the whole fake dating,” Jisoo says as he scans Wonwoo’s face for any clues. The older is quite good at reading people and so Wonwoo puts on his best neutral expression.

“That’s a first,” he says and Jeonghan laughs at Jisoo’s frown.

“Sorry Shua but I think I’m with Soonyoung on this one,” he says and Wonwoo looks at his friend without masking his surprise. Amongst them all, Jeonghan is definitely the best at reading people, normally better than Jisoo.

From Jisoo’s expression, he finds his best friend’s words hard to believe too and his frown deepens.

“I’m not even gonna comment on how you lost your last brain cells,” Jisoo says and Wonwoo almost chokes. No wonder people don’t believe in him and Mingyu when Jisoo and Jeonghan act like this when they aren’t even dating.

“Oh?” there’s a smirk on Jeonghan’s face and Wonwoo suddenly wants to just get up and _leave_. “How about we do a small bet Jisoo. If you win you have to do one thing that I ask of you and if I win you get to do the same.”

They both pause because there’s no wait they heard him _right_.

“That’s not how bets work,” Wonwoo says in a tired voice and Jeonghan turns to him with a warning. Whatever is happening right now Wonwoo feels like he shouldn’t be there.

Jisoo on the other hand looks amused.

“Depends on what’s that thing you would want me to do,” he says and crosses his arms over his chest.

Wonwoo hates flirting so much.

“A date,” Jeonghan says with a smirk. “Take me out on a date.”

Silence falls on them but smiles don’t disappear from the olders faces.

All Wonwoo can think about is ‘ _Wow holy shit Jihoon was right when he said they will get together by the end of the year_ ’.

He has to admit that Jeonghan is good at this. So much better than him. Wonwoo sometimes wonders how did he even get into a relationship with Mingyu with his flirting skills.

“I can do that,” Jisoo finally answers. “But only if I win.”

Jeonghan nods and Wonwoo rolls his eyes.

And when the pair finally has to leave for their next class, when Jeonghan passes by him he leans in a little and whispers in the younger’s ear.

“ _You better be dating Mingyu for real_.”

Wonwoo laughs.

At least there are some people that believe him.

❤❤❤

For some reason now that the news of them dating are actually out Wonwoo has trouble catching the younger on campus.

He has been meaning to talk to Mingyu the whole morning, needing an honest conversation before he can change his mind again.

But searching for Mingyu is suddenly impossible. He even catches Hansol in the corridor on the younger's way to lab but he only gives him a shrug.

"No idea where hyung went," he says and then frowns lightly like he just remembered something. "He wasn't in our last class."

That makes Wonwoo even more worried and after he parts ways with the younger, he takes his phone out and sends Mingyu a text.

' _is everything alright?_ '

It doesn't even take five minutes for his boyfriend to respond.

' _yes i'm fine, sorry for not waiting for you hyung, something came up at the dorms._ '

Wonwoo sighs and tucks his phone back in his pocket. It makes him feel better but at the same time, he can't help but wonder what was happening. Was it something with Junhui, Mingyu's roommate, who was literally the only person on campus that knew they were dating before this whole Soonyoung fiasco since Wonwoo visited Mingyu at his room sometimes, or something completely else?

He guesses he will have to ask the younger later.

For now, Wonwoo has to go home alone again.

❤❤❤

The next day brings Wonwoo sunshine outside his window and a smiling Mingyu with a cup of coffee outside his apartment building.

The older completes his morning routine mechanically with silence as the background music and he doesn't expect his walk to the campus to be any different.

Mingyu surprises him yet again. He really is a master at doing that and maybe that's why Wonwoo loves him so much.

"Hey hyung wanna walk to class together?" he asks as if by this point he had another option.

"Am I allowed to say no?" he asks and Mingyu pretends to be sulking for a moment before smiling again.

"Do you want to say no?"

Wonwoo reaches out and takes the warm cup out of the younger's fingers carefully.

It's his favorite and he gives Mingyu an approving look.

"Of course not," he answers and his boyfriend smirks, satisfied. "But care to explain why you skipped class yesterday."

Mingyu groans as they start their journey to the campus grounds.

"Junhui hyung is planning a surprise flight home and he needed some help with it," Mingyu's eyes shine like it is his own trip he is talking about. Wonwoo smiles at how much the younger cares about his roommate. "That's why I have disappeared yesterday and why i haven't stayed at yours for a while hyung."

Truth to be told it hasn't been that long, barely two days but Mingyu's words reassure him that asking him to move in is a good idea.

"I'll make it up to you hyung," the younger says and that morning coffee today was probably part of that recompensation. An 'I'm sorry for disappearing on you'.

"How?"

Mingyu raises his eyebrows suggestively and they just stare at each other for a moment.

"So I assume you are coming back with me tonight," he says and Mingyu nods eagerly. "That's good because I need to talk to you about something."

Mingyu snorts.

"Talking wasn't exactly what I had in mind—"

"Mingyu I swear to God," Wonwoo stops his boyfriend before some poor bystander hears their conversation and has their day ruined permanently. "When I say we need to talk then we need to talk."

Mingyu's smile waves for a moment but the younger collects his composure fast. Wonwoo probably wasn't supposed to see that slippage of his bright mood but he did.

"Bossy hyung," he laughs shortly and smirks. "I like it."

' _My God_ ,' Wonwoo wishes they didn't have classes they really need to attend now.

"You are such a tease," he mumbles, resigned.

Mingyu smiles innocently.

"And so are you."

Thank Goodness they drop the topic after that.

❤❤❤

Mingyu's words and his sad eyes when he told the younger they needed to talk won't leave Wonwoo's mind the whole day.

There are a lot of things trying to distract him, like Soonyoung and his weird logic or Jihoon and his constant eye rolls at his boyfriend but Wonwoo can't focus on his friends when he goes over the words he wants to say to Mingyu later when they will be alone in his apartment. He grips his pen tighter.

"You look out of it today," Jihoon says in a small voice. "You usually love this class."

Wonwoo's gaze snaps to the board but he can't make sense of what their professor is writing on it.

"I guess," he answers carefully and Soonyoung throws them a judging glance that tells Wonwoo he probably isn't appreciating not being included in the conversation. "I'm just a little bit stressed over something."

He doesn't go into any details but he knows he doesn't need to. Jihoon is the kind of a person who just listens when it's needed, judges you and tells you to snap out of it if it's what the situation calls for. That's probably why he matches so well with Soonyoung.

"Is this about the Mingyu situation? Don't worry about it so much, Soonyoung will come around."

Wonwoo almost laughs.

Jihoon's words mean that the younger believes him after all. And that it's only Soonyoung who doesn't. Well, and the rest of the university but Wonwoo couldn't care less about that.

"Kind of but not in a way that you are thinking," he mumbles back with a small smile. It's nice to talk about it with someone who doesn't automatically jump to conclusions.

"I hope you guys aren't fighting over this," Jihoon says and pats Wonwoo on the back awkwardly. The older appreciates it but the gesture brings their professor's attention to them. She frowns deeply, not used to their duo not paying attention in class.

Wonwoo decides to leave Jihoon's statement unanswered and get back to work.

Just after that class from which Wonwoo will need notes because his own don’t make any sense, it’s lunch break time. The thought of getting his notes, oh the sweet irony, from Soonyoung makes Wonwoo feel light-headed. How did he end up in this situation?

His mind is still not where it should be and he doesn’t pay attention to his surroundings which can’t end well. And so, of course, he collides with someone.

In a way, running into Jeonghan during the lunch break second day in a row has its pros. Wonwoo may have a few new bruises that Mingyu is going to question but that’s fine.

The older offers to buy him a coffee and since Mingyu has his classes at the other end of the campus now and Wonwoo really needs another portion of caffeine he agrees eagerly.

If only his older friend wasn't such a satanic human being.

Sometimes Wonwoo asks himself why did he even befriend him. Or how did it happen.

And by sometimes he means every time they talk. The only moment when he doesn't question it is when Jeonghan is somewhere else, busy with his satanic ways and probably Jisoo.

His other senior friend is another discussion completely. With his warm smiles and comforting words but always ready to talk you into something you absolutely wouldn't do otherwise.

At the end of the day, they fit each other perfectly.

"So how is it going with Jisoo hyung?" Wonwoo asks. "What's considered the end of that bet? When Soonyoung decides to believe me?"

Jeonghan shrugs.

"I guess you could say so," he smiles mischievously. "I already kissed him though. That's not against the rules it is?"

Wonwoo raises an eyebrow and silently judges the older. Which Jeonghan purposely ignores.

"Jisoo still refuses to go on that date with me. You better hurry up with convincing everyone you are head over heels for each other."

As if convincing Soonyoung they are dating was that easy. Wonwoo is starting to run out of ideas on what to do with his friend.

"You know there are bets going around the school about you two too," why are so many people so invested in others love lives is something Wonwoo will never get.

Jeonghan laughs loudly.

"Oh, I'm well aware," the older's smile can't mean anything good. "I'm hoping to win the biggest one."

All Wonwoo can do in that moment is stare at the older with a blank face.

"You didn't, did you—"

"Of course I didn't. But Chan did," Jeonghan smiles lightly and Wonwoo should probably be more angry at the older for using their youngest friend to bet on his own relationship. But at the end of the day, he knows there's no way Chan won't win it now. So instead of being mad he is just simply irritated.

"Now I wanna break up with Mingyu just so you won't get that date," he can't believe his friends sometimes and this is one of those occasions.

"You wouldn't," Jeonghan laughs with confidence. Oh, how wrong he is.

"I totally would. And so would Jisoo hyung," he says and observes with a smile on his face as the confidence slowly escapes the older.

"You know what? You and Mingyu fit together so well," Jeonghan rolls his eyes and points a finger at him as if he himself was innocent and only a victim.

"Oh, I know that," Wonwoo answers with a smirk.

❤❤❤

When Wonwoo gets out of the building it's already dark outside.

Fallen leaves break under his shoes as he makes his way at a face pace towards the spot they always meet at.

Mingyu is already there, the cold air biting the skin of his face and leaving bright red marks behind.

It's clean the younger has been waiting for some time already.

“Why didn’t you wait inside?” Wonwoo asks as he approaches the tall figure. “You look like you are minutes away from freezing to death.”

“Am not,” Mingyu says but his voice is not stable, probably from his teeth chattering. Wonwoo raises his eyebrows.

“Let’s get back to mine,” he grabs the younger’s hand and it’s ice cold. How long exactly was he waiting outside?

“Okay,” Mingyu answers simply and complies as Wonwoo drags him through the busy streets of Seoul.

Now, his boyfriend’s hand in his and so close to the moment of truth he feels anxious again. The logical part of his brain tells him there is no way Mingyu won’t agree, seeing as he is living in a small dorm room with Junhui and even though he knows the younger adores his roommate, it’s hard to feel fully independent this way. And besides, he is over at Wonwoo’s most of the nights anyway, his room serving as a warehouse instead of a place to sleep and live.

There is no logical explanation as to why would Mingyu rejects his offer. Unless…

Wonwoo steals a glance at Mingyu. His face is calm and despite the cold, there is a small smile lingering on his lips. The younger catches him staring and his smile deepens. Wonwoo really shouldn’t be worried.

They finally arrive at his apartment and as Wonwoo goes around it to switch the lights on and to hang their coats he orders Mingyu to make them some tea.

“You wanted to talk right?” the younger asks from the kitchen when Wonwoo settles down on the sofa. The older can’t see him but there it is again, that echo of uncertainty.

It’s not only him who is anxious about it. He shouldn’t have been so vague, he can see why Mingyu might have gotten the wrong idea.

“It’s nothing bad I promise,” he says in a soft voice and at that Mingyu peeks out of the kitchen.

“Okay then,” he gestures back to the room behind him just as the kettle starts whistling, signalizing that the water is boiling. “I’ll be there in a second.”

Wonwoo nods but Mingyu doesn’t catch it as he gets back to the kitchen only to appear in the doorframe again, now with two steaming cups in hands.

“Which cup do you want?” he asks as he settles down next to his boyfriend and carefully sets both mugs down on the coffee table before them.

Wonwoo stares at which ones the younger brought before he answers. It’s the ones he uses for almost everything. A dog one and a cat one. He normally drinks from the cat.

“I’ll take the dog,” he says and reaches out for the mug. Mingyu raises his eyebrows but doesn’t comment.

“Okay. Let’s talk hyung because I’m not gonna lie, it’s making me nervous.”

Wonwoo takes one last deep breath and looks Mingyu straight in the eye.

“What would you say if I asked you to move in with me?” he asks and his voice is quiet. But he can see that Mingyu has heard him because the younger’s eyes open wider. “It’s been over a year since we started dating and while for some people that might not be a lot I feel like for us it’s enough. And you basically live here anyway, I find your stuff under the bed or behind the sofa all the time. Don’t even get me started on the fact that I automatically buy food that you love when I go shopping. So how about you agree?”

There is silence for a moment and Wonwoo knows his little speech was messy and not at all what he has planned but he spoke the truth. That’s how he sees it. Now all he can do is hope Mingyu’s vision doesn’t waver too much from his.

“You want me to move in with you?” Mingyu’s voice is choked a little and Wonwoo’s eyes widen. “You know I thought you wanted to break up with me, you asshole. Why haven’t you been more specific hyung.”

Wonwoo stares. And as his eyes slowly get used to the dark he starts to pick up all the details of the younger’s face that were hidden in the shadows before.

There is tension in his jaw and his hands tremble for a moment as he lets out a quiet sob.

Mingyu is crying.

“Mingyu,” Wonwoo moves closer and runs his hand over the other’s cheek. He tries to make his touch as soft as possible as it travels over to the back of his neck. “I’m sorry. Breaking up with you—”

He moves even closer and from this distance, he can see that there are no more tears spilling from Mingyu’s eyes. There is something he has never thought he would tell the younger and his soft breathing turns a little bit faster.

“I have never thought of it. Not even once during our time together,” Mingyu’s eyes shine dangerously under the faint light of the lamp that’s still on it the kitchen. “Not even when we argued. I care Mingyu.”

He brings another hand up and points it at the other’s chest.

“About you.”

And now it’s Mingyu’s move. The younger leans in close too and his breath tickles Wonwoo’s cheek and then his neck.

“Hyung,” he lets out and it’s painfully low. “Even I thought of it once or twice, please don’t lie.”

Wonwoo shakes his head lightly and at this point, his rational thoughts start to disappear. He loses the sense of the conversation. What was the point they were trying to argue in the first place? Did it matter anymore anyway?

“Are we going to the bedroom?” Mingyu asks in a soft voice and Wonwoo feels the younger's breath on his chest, words whispered into the hem of his t-shirt.

It wakes him up a little and he smiles softly at the boy in his arms. He places a soft kiss on his head and runs his hand down his back.

“Yeah,” he breathes out and Mingyu doesn’t have to be told twice.

He gets up, untangling then a little but not enough and when Wonwoo tries to get up too, the younger’s grip on him tightens.

“Let me,” he mumbles and Wonwoo complies just this once and lets Mingyu carry him into the other room.

Once there, the younger lays him down delicately but doesn’t join him immediately. Wonwoo frowns.

“What are you doing?” he asks and Mingyu smiles down at him. The younger doesn’t like that smile.

“I didn’t give you an answer, did I?”

The moving in. Mingyu still hasn’t told him he will move in but by the way they are literally in his bedroom right now, Wonwoo can pretty much guess the answer. Still, It would be nice to hear it out loud.

“You didn’t.”

Mingyu slowly comes closer to the bed and then finally sits on it. Wonwoo pulls himself up on his elbows to look at the younger.

“Of course I will move in with you hyung,” Mingyu says with a big smile and Wonwoo rolls his eyes.

“You almost ruined the mood with that, you do realize,” he groans and Mingyu laughs lightly, clearly amused.

The younger finally gets closer but still not close enough for Wonwoo’s liking. He needs him all over himself.

So he reaches out and grabs Mingyu’s tie. Why was he even wearing one, to begin with? Did he have some official meeting at university?

Doesn’t matter now. Wonwoo grabs it tightly and pulls at it hard so that the younger’s face is suddenly just above his.

“I’m glad that it's not completely ruined,” he smirks and wraps the tie around his hand once, twice, locking Mingyu in place.

They stare at each other for a moment in silence, the younger looking at him as if waiting for guidance. He is such a puppy sometimes. Wonwoo knows exactly what he needs.

“You are always so good to me, you know,” he says the words in almost a whisper so that the younger has to lean in even more and then he pulls at the tie again. Mingyu’s breathing is heavy against his ear now as he is forced to get even closer. “Good boy.”

Mingyu laughs lightly into his ear.

"I know you like the control," he whispers so lightly it's almost impossible to feel his breath on Wonwoo's skin. "But would you let me take it just for today?"

The older suddenly feels hot all over as he turns his head lightly to catch Mingyu's eyes. There's nothing but warmth and desire in them and he smirks.

"Why?" he asks in a teasing voice. Most of the time it's like this: Wonwoo in the lead and Mingyu following him. He wonders why the sudden change. Not that he really minds it.

Mingyu leans in and his breath tickles the back of Wonwoo's neck which makes him shiver, before coming back to his ear to answer his question.

"Just let me."

Wonwoo doesn't mind and so in the dark of his, no _theirs_ , bedroom broken only by a small bed light he nods lightly.

He lets go of Mingyu's tie and as the younger slowly gets off him and moves to the other end of the bed he grabs at the covers and squeezes them hard.

Wonwoo knows his neighbors won't appreciate Mingyu moving in.

❤❤❤

This time Wonwoo wakes up to fingers softly playing with his hair.

As soon as he cracks one of his eyes open Mingyu retreats his hand with a surprised face.

Wonwoo doesn’t say anything and instead just stares at the younger. He is so beautiful like this with his dark hair still messy from sleep but his eyes bright, looking completely ready for whatever the world has in stock for him today.

“I didn’t mean to wake you up,” Mingyu says softly.

Wonwoo closes his eyes for a moment but he _is_ well-rested despite how late they went to sleep last night. Besides, it's time for him to get up anyway.

“It’s good you did,” he opens his eyes again and forces his them away from Mingyu. They couldn’t be bothered to talk anything out yesterday and to start planning how are they going to do this. “We need some kind of a plan.”

Mingyu nods and moves away to let the older untangle from the bedsheets and get up.

Wonwoo can feel the younger’s eyes on his back as he moves around the apartment and starts collecting things he will need for his day on campus.

“How about we ask others for help and get the rest of my stuff here today?” Mingyu asks and finally gets out of the bed. “There isn’t much left there anyway. I’ll talk to the principal soon but I’m sure Jun won’t mind finally living completely alone. Or is that too soon for you?”

Wonwoo raises his eyebrows and laughs.

“Too fast? Mingyu did you really erase yesterday from your memory?” he asks teasingly and the younger raises his eyebrows in response. “I’m all in for dragging the losers into this. Jisoo will agree right off the bat but let’s skip Jeonghan. Trust me you don’t want to witness their demonic flirting in action.”

Mingyu’s eyebrows rise even more and they disappear past his hairline. Wonwoo knows the younger didn’t see it in action yet and he decides he will spare Mingyu hearing the details.

“Fine,” Mingyu says and thinks for a moment. “I’m sure Junhui hyung and Minghao will agree easily and if I ask Hansol, Seungkwan will come too.”

Wonwoo nods. That’s exactly what he was counting on.

“What about Soonyoung? Are we asking him to help too?” Mingyu looks at Wonwoo and there’s a spark in his eyes that’s hard to ignore.

A smirk forms on the older’s lips.

“Of course,” he says and imagines his friend’s shocked face at the news. “That’s the point, isn’t it?”

Mingyu laughs and it’s a bright one.

“I think this will probably be the end of trying to convince him we really are dating,” the younger says and he is right because there’s no way Soonyoung is _that_ stupid.

Wonwoo looks out of the window with a small smile. It really will be the end of it all, won’t it?

“Let’s hope so.”

❤❤❤

Just as promised as soon as they arrive on campus Mingyu goes to his friends and shares the news. From the safe distance that Wonwoo decided to stay at, he can see them all pat Mingyu’s back and then his boyfriend excitedly jumping around. It doesn’t even take a minute for Seungkwan to join in and soon enough even Minghao is jumping with them.

Some people passing by the group turn around and send them judging looks but none of the sophomores care.

Wonwoo smiles at them and turns around to leave. He has people to ask for help too, and classes to attend. There’s no time to waste.

His first victim is Jisoo since he will meet both Jihoon and Soonyoung in class later. Wonwoo knows the older doesn’t have many classes that day and so he should probably hurry up before Jisoo disappears to bury himself in papers in his apartment.

But there’s the thing: it’s extremely hard to catch Jisoo without Jeonghan. The duo might be in completely different departments and all but they are barely seen without each other anyway.

Which makes alarms go off in Wonwoo’s mind when he remembers how just yesterday he ate lunch with Jeonghan alone, Jisoo nowhere in sight.

He frowns. Something is definitely not right but it’s not his place to intervene. They are both older than him and seeing as they are childhood friends, he is sure they will get over this.

Whatever this is. Wonwoo briefly wonders if it has anything to do with this stupid bet Jeonghan came up with.

How easy it turns out to be to find Jisoo roaming the corridors on his own, a ton of books in hands, makes Wonwoo uneasy again but he ignores the feeling and decides to just grab his chance and talk to the older.

“Shua hyung!” he raises his voice a little to get his friend’s attention and it works because Jisoo pauses and slowly turns in his direction.

The older’s face breaks into a smile as he notices it’s Wonwoo who stopped him. Once again the younger is left to wonder what’s going on between him and Jeonghan at the moment.

“Wonwoo!” he greets the younger softly. “Need anything?”

Wonwoo pauses for a moment and a few students pass by them. But then he remembers why he was looking for Jisoo in the first place.

“I asked Mingyu to move in with me and we need help moving his things to my apartment today,” he says simply.

Jisoo’s eyes widen but then a big smile appears on his lips and he laughs shortly.

“I knew the rumors were true after all,” he comments. “Soonyoung really is an idiot for thinking you would want to pull off a whole fake dating on him.”

Wonwoo involuntary nods. Soonyoung really overestimated him if he thought that Wonwoo was determined enough to not only keep up an act, but also do it with someone he supposedly hated.

“Yeah well, I can’t do anything about it can I? I’ll get him to help us too, maybe that will finally do the trick,” Jisoo laughs loudly at that and nods with content. “Shua hyung maybe don’t bother Jeonghan hyung to help us? I know he is busy lately and besides, I think we have enough people already. If you can even help us yourself, of course.”

“Who said anything about Jeonghan?” Jisoo raises his eyebrows. “And, of course, I’ll help you.”

Wonwoo stares at his friend in confusion but then shakes his head and tries a small smile. It’s not his place to meddle.

“I’ll see you after classes then,” he says and as Jisoo waves him goodbye Wonwoo already thinks about the last two people who he needs to ask for help.

The ones who started it all. Jihoon and Soonyoung.

He arrives at the place his next class is supposed to take place at and he thanks himself for actually rushing this once because both of his friends are here which means he won’t have to seek them out later on or sacrifice understanding what the professor is trying to teach them in order to talk to them.

“Soonyoung, Jihoon,” he greets them and the duo stops their quiet chat and turns to him.

“Wonwoo,” Soonyoung nods at him with a small smile.

Sometimes Wonwoo forgets how quiet Soonyoung is when it’s not people he is comfortable with. He smiles back and settles down next to them.

“How are things with Mingyu?” Jihoon asks and there’s no curiosity in his gaze. Wonwoo knows the younger believes him already and so he just shrugs and clears his throat. He hopes Soonyoung won’t scream or do anything that would attract unwanted attention to them.

“Actually I wanted to ask you both for help with something,” he starts carefully.

Jihoon and Soonyoung exchange stares and Wonwoo rolls his eyes at the pair.

“With what,” Jihoon’s words don’t even sound like a question.

“Are we burying a body? Pretending to be the principal and firing professor Jung?” Soonyoung asks in a loud whisper and Wonwoo resists the urge to punch him.

“Why would we want professor Jung fired?” Jihoon furrows his brows in confusion.

Soonyoung scowls.

“She hates me nuts,” he states the obvious and Wonwoo can only stare because he never took any classes with her.

“Why would I want her fired if I don’t even know her,” Soonyoung rolls his eyes at him. Wonwoo sighs. “I wanted you two to help me today after classes. We need to move a few of Mingyu’s things to my apartment.”

Jihoon turns his attention back to Wonwoo and now he looks interested all of a sudden.

Soonyoung’s eyes follow his every movement. Wonwoo can’t help but feel like some kind of a kid watched carefully by its parents. He scowls.

“Don’t look at me like _that_. He is moving in,” he says and while there is surprise visible in Jihoon’s eyes now, there’s absolutely no reaction from Soonyoung.

The oldest of the trio just laughs quietly and shrugs.

“Count me in,” he simply says and both Wonwoo and Jihoon stare at him in shock.

As Soonyoung ignores them, unaware of the way they look at him, Wonwoo slowly turns to look at his other friend in utter confusion. Jihoon stares back.

Did they miscalculate the situation after all?

❤❤❤

It turns out they didn’t and part of Wonwoo is glad. If Soonyoung really was that unbothered and not at all surprised he isn’t sure what he would do. Laugh? Maybe. Maybe even cry if the older was pranking him the whole time.

Thank God Soonyoung isn’t that evil. Wonwoo should have known, this kind of thing would have only been possible if it was Jeonghan they were talking about.

The big mystery that Jihoon and Wonwoo couldn’t stop talking about the whole class is soon solved as they arrive at the meeting spot just outside their department building after classes for that day has ended.

Minghao, Hansol, Seungkwan, and Jisoo are already there, chatting happily together. Or more like it’s the young ones who talk and Jisoo observes them with that warm smile of his.

Mingyu stands at the side, too busy laughing at his friends to notice the newcomers at first.

“Oh, you are here!” Jisoo greets them with another smile and when his eyes land on Soonyoung it only deepens. “Soonyoung, long time no see.”

The said boy rolls his eyes but smiles too.

“Hyung we saw each other in class yesterday.”

It must be Soonyoung’s voice that finally makes Mingyu pay attention because he turns to them and when he spots Wonwoo he gravitates toward him instinctively.

The older smiles at him and Mingyu grabs his hand behind their backs.

“Is that everyone?” he asks in a small voice and Wonwoo nods. Unless the younger went ahead and convinced anyone else to help, they are all here already. And looking at the mess that Soonyoung and Jihoon have created as soon as they arrived, this is more than enough people. “We should be able to get my things pretty fast. Was getting Soonyoung to come difficult?”

Wonwoo sighs.

“He didn’t even question it,” he answers and Mingyu furrows his brows. It’s hard to believe it was just that easy and Wonwoo shrugs because he doesn’t know what else to tell the younger.

“Okay then,” Mingyu says slowly and then tears his eyes away from his boyfriend and raises his voice so that everyone can hear him clearly. “Is everyone ready to go?”

The group starts nodding one by one. Hansol smirks and Seungkwan nods enthusiastically while Jisoo crosses his arms over his chest.

“Let’s head to Mingyu’s dorm then,” Wonwoo adds and Mingyu points in the direction. Not everyone knows where the younger lives. Or more like was living, Wonwoo supposes, since from now on Mingyu will be occupying his apartment. He smiles.

“What’s so funny?” Mingyu asks in a small voice and Wonwoo turns to him with questioning eyes. “You are smiling so much today.”

“Can’t I be happy that my boyfriend is moving in?”

Mingyu laughs as they start on their walk. For now, no one is really paying them attention, the group once again too engrossed in a conversation.

“I spent all my time at yours anyway,” Mingyu points out and Wonwoo rolls his eyes.

“But now it’s official so stop judging me,” he turns his attention to their friends and his gaze falls on Soonyoung’s back.

“I’m not judging you hyung. I’m happy too, didn’t expect you to ask me to move in if I have to be honest.”

Wonwoo’s gaze snaps back to his boyfriend, his strange friend momentarily forgotten.

“I don’t even want to know what you mean by that,” he says and Mingyu laughs loud enough for the rest of the group to turn around.

And then it happens.

Wonwoo should have known better than to think that Soonyoung has figured it all out.

“What are we even doing, I zoned out when you asked me to come and Jihoon dragged me here,” his friend says and silence falls on the group.

Wonwoo can see how hard Jisoo tries to not burst into laughter and the judging expression on Seungkwan’s face. Hansol and Minghao stare at the older boy with neutral faces while Mingyu frowns deeply.

Jihoon just facepalms.

“Oh my God _Soonyoung_ ,” he groans. “I swear I love you but you are so stupid sometimes. Why do you think we are going to Mingyu’s? Did you really zone out _that_ bad?”

" _What?_ " Soonyoung asks, his voice dangerously high all of a sudden. Jihoon’s words must have finally gotten to him and he looks around. Wonwoo notices dark circles under his eyes and he sighs heavily. He can see his friend has stayed up way too late, probably to choreography some dances again. It all makes sense now, the silent agreement when he asked, and the confused face he is wearing right now. "For what?"

"He's moving in with me I already told you," Wonwoo repeats and he can see the exact second that the truth finally dawns on Soonyoung. True, it has only been a few days but they were one of the most intense ones Wonwoo has had in his entire life. In a way, he supposes he should thank Soonyoung for pushing him to his limits so that he finally told the truth.

It got him to the point that he is at right now.

Mingyu stares down at him and he can tell the younger is thinking exactly the same thing. Soonyoung finally caught up.

They both smile at each other widely.

“I thought I hallucinated that part,” Soonyoung’s face is still frozen in shock mixed with confusion. Jihoon takes out his phone and snaps a photo at which Jisoo laughs loudly. “But I _wasn't_. Oh my god.”

Wonwoo waits patiently for his friend to calm down. He briefly wonders if there’s a possibility of the older having a heart attack with how pale he suddenly looks.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry Wonwoo,” he finally whispers but thankfully the younger is close enough to hear his words. “And Mingyu too. I shouldn’t have assumed you were lying to get away from my stupid blind dates. I should have just believed it.”

Wonwoo sighs and Mingyu sends Soonyoung a reassuring smile.

“Yeah well, maybe you shouldn’t but on the other hand, I did regret not telling you and Jihoon sooner,” Wonwoo says and Soonyoung’s eyes light up a little. The younger isn’t mad anymore and he hated seeing his friend sad like this.

“Honestly, now that I _look_ at it, how did I not notice? You two look at each other like fools in love.”

At that Jihoon laughs and Wonwoo frowns. He turns around and is about to ask Mingyu to fight Soonyoung together but all he finds on his boyfriend’s face is amusement. Maybe he will let this one slide.

“They do, don’t they?” Jisoo finds Soonyoung’s long overdue realization especially funny.

“Apparently so much that Jeonghan hyung even bet on it,” Wonwoo adds and he looks at his older friend and suddenly the smile on Jisoo’s face seems a little bit forced.

So he was not imagining things, there’s definitely something happening between the two. He is even more glad he didn’t ask Jeonghan to join them today.

The conversation carries on as they reach Mingyu’s dorms and the younger starts navigating them around and points to stuff they need to pick up.

“He did?” Seungkwan asks, suddenly interested and Hansol swiftly covers his boyfriend’s mouth before he can say more.

Wonwoo laughs at their antics.

“About that bet,” Jisoo says slowly with a hint of a smirk.

Wonwoo stops laughing and groans out loud instead.

❤❤❤

Despite Mingyu really having only a few things left at his dorm room the move takes hours. The walk between Wonwoo’s apartment complex and the campus takes a while and carrying all the stuff doesn’t help with keeping it short.

But when the last traces of the purple disappear from the sky leaving it completely black for the night and Wonwoo closes the doors after Jisoo who was the last of their guests to leave the apartment after a cup of hot cocoa, he can finally say they are done.

Well, not completely since now there are a lot of random half-opened boxes, only the most important and necessary stuff taken out of them as of now.

But they are as done as they need to be for now. There is no rush in getting everything perfect just yet. Wonwoo isn’t even sure where half of Mingyu’s things will go but it seems like the younger doesn’t mind when he guides him around the apartment gesturing at random places where he spots at least a little bit of free space and the younger carefully places his stuff there.

Mingyu laughs at him as they put the boxes away so that they have some way to walk around at night without breaking any limbs, or even worse in Mingyu’s case.

“God, I would hate for you to accidentally trip over anything at night and kill yourself on our first day of living together,” Wonwoo says and it sounds a little bit dramatic but the younger is so clumsy sometimes, it feels like he isn’t even joking.

It’s also convenient because walking into one of those big cartoon boxes would make a lot of noise and probably wake up the neighbors and maybe even get the police involved. Who knows.

“They might have had enough of us being loud at night already. I don’t know if it would make any difference,” Mingyu points out and Wonwoo groans, ready to throw the box he is holding at his boyfriend.

“I can still kick you out, you know,” he says and Mingyu smirks at him with a spark in his dark eyes.

“You wouldn’t,” the younger’s voice sounds almost teasing and in the dim light of the lamp that’s turned on in the kitchen Mingyu’s eyes seem to be glowing. He looks beautiful like this but that's nothing new.

Mingyu is always beautiful, no matter if it's the early morning light or the artificial one in the middle of the night.

So yeah, the younger is right. Wonwoo wouldn't but where's the fun in just telling him that?

"Try me, lover boy," he smirks and it makes Mingyu raise one of his eyebrows. Wonwoo knows it sounds suggestive and he thinks about how the bed in the next room is _theirs_ now. Not only his and it makes him feel hungry for the younger’s touch.

“Oh I’ll take you up on that offer,” Mingyu grins widely and Wonwoo sighs with a smile. “Imagine if you did kick me out though.”

The younger laughs as if this was the best joke he has ever told and Wonwoo throws him a confused glance. Is all the stress from moving in finally kicking in?

“Soonyoung hyung just believed in us dating today. How hard would it be to convince him we broke up now?”

Wonwoo doesn’t know if he wants to cry or laugh and Mingyu snorts at his expression and runs out to the kitchen, probably sensing how unimpressed the older is.

Wonwoo doesn’t make an effort to chase him, instead opting to sit on the sofa. He picks up his mug. There is a little bit of hot cocoa left in it and as he eyes the dark liquid, he decides he will make Mingyu prepare him more of it later as a punishment for making that awful statement.

But that’s for later, for after he is done with him.

“Probably very hard,” Wonwoo says in a low voice with a smirk playing on his lips. “Wanna try?”

**Author's Note:**

> so yeahh thats all for mingyus & wonwoos story! (or is it? idk yet)
> 
> if you are interested in what exactly happened with jisoo and jeonghan i have a sequel coming up (i dont know when because i have to write it first obv) but it will be there one day i promise!!
> 
> Kudos and comments keep me motivated:'3
> 
> anyway come chat with me on tt @lotsofsunshines


End file.
